1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a digitizer pen, more particularly to a digitizer pen capable of utilizing solar power.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional digitizer pen cooperates with a digitizing tablet to serve as handwriting input equipment to a computer apparatus. During use, the conventional digitizer pen generates a magnetic field that can be converted by the digitizing tablet in a magnetic coupling manner into coordinate information for the computer apparatus. There are provided two ways for supplying electrical energy to the conventional digitizer pen. One way is that a non-rechargeable battery is used to supply the electrical energy, and the other way is that electrical energy is obtained by electromagnetic resonance with the digitizing tablet. However, if the non-rechargeable battery supplies electrical energy, replacement of the battery is required when exhausted, thereby resulting in inconvenience during use. Moreover, the replaced batteries can be harmful to the environmental. On the other hand, if electrical energy is obtained by electromagnetic resonance, the digitizing tablet is required to generate a relatively large electromagnetic filed to be received by the conventional digitizer pen in order to reach a certain amount of electrical energy, thereby resulting in relatively high power consumption by the digitizing tablet, relatively high costs due to complex design, and relatively high electromagnetic field radiation.